This invention relates to image masking systems, particularly for manufacturing semiconductor components, such as integrated circuits and transistors.
Generally, in the manufacture of such components several kinds of photo-masks having precise images are printed on a component which is made photo-sensitive by coating photo-resist on a base such as silicon. The component may then be etched to the shape of the image. In a widely used system, face-to-face printing is accomplished by having the photo-mask and the photo-sensitive material contact each other and exposing the material to light. Such contact is likely to scratch the photomask and result in its deterioration. The photo-sensitive material is also likely to be scratched. As a result, the ratio of defective products is comparatively high.
An object of the present invention is to improve masking systems.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate these defects.